Con un poco de Vinilo
by Goodwind McCloud
Summary: Quizá y ese juego de miradas pudo haber sido la chispa suficiente para que todo ese ambiente tan tenso y dulce como el Vinilo…explotara. Muy pésimo summary x3 pero no me ignoren por ser diferente xD, solo me salió de la nada, una inspiración por escuchar rock pesado, con algo de doble sentido xD... igual, culpo a Luz Sword Hyrule... ella sabe TT/w/TT y yo fui débil...


Zeldangelink

Holiwis ^w^ soy yo, llegando con…bueno vengo con…la cosa es que me presento con esto porque me surgió al escuchar una de mis bandas de rock favoritas "Viniloversus" de ahí el nombre del fic…

…

**Con Un Poco De Vinilo**

...

Summary: Quizá y ese juego de miradas pudo haber sido la chispa suficiente para que todo ese ambiente tan tenso y dulce como el Vinilo…explotara.

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Se encontraba tratando de dormir ¿Y como no? Eran casi las 12am y a la mañana siguiente tendría asuntos, bostezó con mucha pereza, pero éste es interrumpido por el sonido de su celular…sin duda, la estaban llamando.

-¿Bueno?-dijo con mala gana.

-¿Quién?

-No te escucho…

-¡No me grites diablos!

-Voy para allá Ilia… creo que la semana que pasó fui con Mid…-y cortó la llamada.

¿Quién rayos se creía Ilia para interrumpir así a su preciado sueño? Pero no podía negarse…

Tomó de muy mala manera una remera sin mangas negra, unos jeans ajustados negros, un cinturón grueso negro con picos de color plateado sobresaliendo, unas botas con tacón bajo negras…se vio al espejo, se dio la vuelta y se puso un gorro negro de modo que parte de sus rubios y sedosos cabellos cayeran en su espalda de modo cascada dorada… y se fue.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Llegó a aquel lugar al que había visitado una sola vez, y le bastó para no querer volver a pisar ese lugar, pero si dejaba a Ilia ahí sola… no la iba aguantar por estos 3 siguientes años…entró a ese club nocturno, en el cual habían una que otra mesa, una gran barra y otros tipos, chicos y mujeres, el barman que no era otro que un bigotón bastante serio, en ese ambiente totalmente desagradable y agradable a la vez, logró sentir un aroma muy dulce…como a…

Vinilo…

No prestó atención a ello, e intentó buscar con la mirada a aquella chica de cabello rubio-cenizo, pero se dio cuenta de que había una especie de tarima y la estaban preparando, ahí justo en sus narices…seguro y el chico lindo del que le dijo su amiga estaría por allí…

De lo más natural fue a la barra, se sentó y vio toda el área, y no había rastro de su amiga, cuando le tocan el hombro y voltea y logra ver a su amiga, viéndola entre aliviada y molesta.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.-dijo su amiga vestida con unos shorts rojos y una blusa de tiras delgadas color amarillo.

-Ilia…no te quedaría mal…si quisiera vivir una vida tranquila-esto lo dijo en un murmullo.

-Bueno Zelda… ven conmigo…-

-Y dime, ¿quien es ese chico "Guapo" del que me hablaste…o mejor dicho gritaste?-preguntó fulminándola un poco.

-Solo siéntate y observa-decía sentándola con brusquedad en una de esas sillas acolchadas que daban una vista excelente a ese escenario.

Ella quería rechistar e irse, quizá y robarle una remera con un par de tenis… no lo sabía, solo por vengarse le quitaría un peluche a Ilia o algo, así que se limitó a esperar que saliera quien tuviera que Salir… la verdad no tenía ni la mayor importancia a ese chico o quien era, si Midna fuera sido la de la idea se niega, pero Ilia era otra historia no podía aceptar un no por respuesta…tenías que tener una muy buena excusa… y… la otra cosa era que ella te la creyera, una misión imposible…

De pronto sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos porque llega un chico bajito rubio-rojizo, pecoso, vestido de unos jeans grises y una remera negra, tomó el micrófono y dijo:

-¡Buenas Noches Hyrule-City!

La gente empezó a gritar, al igual que Ilia.

-Esta noche vengo a presentarles…-continuó el chico y la gente se aceleró más y gritaron más e Ilia también…

-A…¡Los Exiliados! Con su éxito ¡Fácil Decirlo!-Zelda se limitó a observar sin demostrar mucha emoción, pero sentía curiosidad…

Salen 5 chicos, bueno…4 chicos y una chica, la cosa es que todos vestían de negro, el primero en salir fue un castaño vistiendo una remera negra con unos jeans ajustados, y se fue a la batería, luego estaba una pálida y pequeña, peli-verde chica que tenía puesto un vestido negro que le daba a las rodillas, y era ligeramente descotado, tomó una guitarra, luego salió otro chico pero igual de bajito que la peli-verde, éste tenía el cabello color lila y vestía con una bermuda negra con una especie de cadena sobresaliendo de su bolsillo, y tomó el bajo, luego salió un peli-negro de cabello bastante alborotado, de tez muy pálida, vestía una chaqueta de cuero color negro, unos jeans ajustados negros y tenía unos Vans igualmente negro, éste tomó otra guitarra, y por último salió un rubio con un pasamontañas negro, pero que aún sobresalían mechones desordenados, vestía un suéter sin cierre negro, unos jeans ajustados negros y unos tenis igual de color negro, el ya traía una guitarra colgándole en la espalda. En pocas todos vestían diferente solo que el negro era lo único que traían en común. El chico rubio tomó el micrófono que tenía enfrente, y así hicieron el peli-negro y la peli-verde, lo que supuso Zelda fue que el rubio era el vocalista, y que los otros dos eran los coristas. El rubio hizo una seña con los dedos de 3…2…1… y empezaron a tocar. Lo que más le llamó a Zelda la atención de ese chico era su aptitud despreocupada.

"Voluntad, yo siempre la tengo"

"Eso es fácil decirlo lo que ahora ves, faltará después"

"Tu serás el testigo"

…

Zelda miraba atentamente a ese rubio, quería a ese chico de regalo para navidad, de voz tan grave y a la vez tan calmada, como si susurrara algo inaudible, realmente poseía una voz única, vio como tomaba su guitarra y empezaba a tocar uniéndose al resto de la banda, mientras que los coristas:

""Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh""

"Fácil decirlo"

""Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Ohhhh""

"No es tan sencillo…"

…

"No voy a fumar…lo voy a dejar"

"Fácil decirlo"

"Tienes que probar solo para ver…"

"¡Que no es tan sencillo oh!"

…

Seguía ella mirándolo hipnotizada, como el chico con esa armonía y agilidad cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, realmente sonaban muy bien, agradeció mentalmente a Ilia por haberla obligado a ir.

"No hay palabras sin acción"

"Solo vencedores…tendrán su retribución…"

"Dignidad tu no tienes precio"

"Pero siempre hay un montón de ?"

"Porque es fácil decirlo"

"No hay palabras sin acción"

"Solo vencedores…Tendrán su retribución"

Y así culminaron esa canción y todo el mundo estaba como bajo el efecto del éxtasis, pues actuaban de un modo no tan normal… Los chicos esperaron a que se calmaran un poco y ese rubio agregó:

-¡Gracias Hyrule-City! Ahora tocaremos…¡Tu ambición! – volvió con la misma seña de manos y empezó otro tono mucho más rítmico y acelerado, el por su parte empezó a tocar con ellos y realmente disfrutaba de su momento de gloria allí, se desplazaba bastante bien, sus pies coordinados de un modo bastante tranquilo y con ritmo a la vez, el danzar de sus dedos sobre esas cuerdas no lo pasó por alto la rubia.

"La decisión, La decisión fue mía…"

"Y aunque no, no, no, no, no, no me siento preparado,"

"Aquí estoy, un esclavo arrodillado…"

…

"¡Tu ambición!"

"En la traducción se entiende, solucioooón"

"Soy el único que entiende…"

"¡Soy el único que entiendeeeee!"

"Para que vas a explicar…"

"Que lo aguante quien lo tenga que aguantar".

…

"La decisión, La decisión fue mía!"

"Corresponderte era lo que queería"

"Y aunque no, no, no, no se que no estoy preparado…"

"Aquí estoy, ¡Seguiré estando a tu ladooo!"

… 

"Tu ambición"

"En la traducción se entiende, solución uh oh oh…"

"Soy el único que entiende"

"¡Soy el único que entiendeeee!"

"Para que vas a explicar…"

"Que lo aguante quien lo tenga que aguantar"

…

"¡Tu Ambicióooon!"

"En la traducción se entiende…solución"

"Soy el único que entiende"

"¡Soy el único que entiendeeee!"

"¿Para que vas a explicarlooo?"

"Que lo aguante quien lo tenga que aguantaar"

…

Terminó con todas esas guitarras al unísono y un toque de batería, y la gente no podía más que gritar… Los chicos terminaron y se fueron, luego entró el rubio-rojizo de pecas que a Zelda le empezaba a causar gracia dijo:

-¡Fueron los Exiliados!-gritó con animo- en 20 minutos vuelven con más de sus éxitos- y al terminar se fue.

Zelda a la cual no le importó mucho, se puso a ver a su alrededor y estaba todo lleno de personas que ni siquiera supo como llegaron, vio la barra libre y antes de pararse Ilia la detuvo

-Zel! Espera que te voy a presentar al chico.

-Claro…-dijo sin mucho animo y vio como su amiga se perdía entre la multitud.

Con algo de enojo, por tantos empujones e insultos al salir de entre ese gentío, se sienta con un poco de jaqueca por el sueño en la barra, iba a separar los labios a pedir un coctel u otra bebida, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo como se sentaban a su lado, ella solo vio al frente donde estaba el barman pero al ver a "la persona" que recién se sentó, dirigió su atención a esa persona.

-¡Hombre Link! ¡Has crecido bastante! Ayer jugabas con Malon-esperen… ¿había mencionado a Malon?¿Será ese el padre de Malon? Rayos… no sabía que hacer…- y hoy eres un excelente cantante-¿Cantante? ¡¿Qué diablos?! Estaba al lado de ese cantante…ella se limitó a suspirar- y que banda más famosa… te felicito hijo-terminó el barman.

-Bueno Talon, si gracias, no eres el único que lo dice, dale mis saludos a Malon porfa, y pues fue todo idea de Dark, ya sabes como es el, y pues ya estamos aquí.-agregó el cantante, de nombre Link.

El hombre de nombre Talon se carcajeó un poco y le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Dame agua fría, estoy seco, jeje, sí, se que tengo agua allá en el camerino pero quise aprovechar y saludarte.

-Bien, ¿Y la señorita?-preguntó Talon esta vez a Zelda, y ella solo se sorprendió un poco porque estaba ensimismada escuchando esa conversación, y de pronto al sentir que la miraban se sobresaltó un poco…

-Ehh…yo…esto…un…¿Qué?-balbuceó algo nerviosa.

-Talon –interrumpió Link- ¿podrías darle un coctel de piña?-¿Qué rayos pasaba? Ella quería sí pedir una…pero buehh, ya lo habían hecho por ella, y eso significaría menos rupias para gastar…¿no?.

-De inmediato-dijo Talon antes de irse.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo…?-fue interrumpida.

-No lo se, tienes cara de que te gustan bebidas dulces…¿Me equivoco?-decía el viéndole con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Puso cara de extrañada, pero asintió.

-Bien Zelda y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Link girando su silla, para quedar al frente de Zelda.- es decir, ¿viniste por el concierto, o por venir?-¿Qué? ¿Ahora como sabía su nombre? ¿era adivino?.

-¿C…como sabes mi nombre?

El se rió de muy buena manera, ¿Qué acaso le había contado un chiste?, el señalo su cuello, y efectivamente tenía una cadena delgada que parecía de plata, y escrito estaba "Zelda" con letra cursiva, ¿Qué rayos? No se había fijado de tenerla puesta.

-oh…Bueno, estoy aquí porque una amiga me pidió venir…

-mmm-dijo el pensativo, y levemente señaló a un grupo numeroso de chicas alocadas.

-¿en que momento llegaron todas esas personas?

-Lo lamento…me siguieron… oye Zel-le dijo el chico que hasta ahora ella se dio cuenta de su azulada mirada, y ¿desde cuando esas confianzas? No le dio importancia-¿confías en mí?

-La verdad…no-dijo ella haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-Me agradas niña-decía viéndola con una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto arrogante, pero atractivo. En ese momento llega Talon con las bebidas y cada uno toma la suya.-

-¡No soy una niña!-decía tomando su coctel con un puchero.

El se rió un poco y le dijo:-¡Oh! ¿En serio? Pues siento que si tienes 15 años, todavía eres una niña… jeje.

Ella lo vio con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, la había cachado, ¿tan pequeña la veían los demás? Y eran 3 aciertos…

-Vale, si acertaste…pero, ¿que edad tienes tu?-le preguntó no quería perder esa.

-Nena, yo tengo 19 años-le respondió señalándose a el mismo a la vez que se reía- haha.

-ya veo…

-Dime pequeña, ¿Cuál de ellas es tu amiga? ¿Quieres ver algo súper raro?

-Bueno-vio entre ese gran grupo de chicas desenfrenadas a Ilia- ¡Oh es ella!-decía señalándola.-¿raro? Claro jaja.

-Ilia…-dijo el por bajo-okey, Stev-decía llamando a uno de esos tipos altos- deja pasar a Ilia, si a la de cabello corto.

-¡Link! ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Ilia jadeando un poco y como con mucha agitación, Zelda la vio extrañada, osea, su amiga estaba algo embobada viendo a Link…

-Bien, Ilia…¿sabes? En mi camerino tengo un poco de cannabis, y me pregunté si después del show…ibas a querer fumar un poco conmigo…-Link vio a Zelda y le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

-Claro-dijo la chica de cabello corto, algo ida.

Link le hizo una seña a uno de los hombres altos y fornidos y se la llevaron a otro lado y el rostro de ella solo denotaba una confusión.

-hahahaha-se carcajeó un poco-Es muy raro, no responden después, y ni siquiera se preocupan si soy o no drogadicto, es por eso que me agradas…

-jaja-ella también lo acompañó- ah… ¿es una confesión? ¿eres adicto?-le preguntó alzando una ceja, el solo la vio tomó un gran sorbo de agua y continuó:

-No preciosa, mi adicción solo es la música y…pequeñas rubias ojiazules…

Ella realmente no se esperó esa respuesta… ¿le estaba haciendo una insinuación? Algo nerviosa y ligeramente ruborizada le sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno Zel, quisiera seguir hablando contigo pero debo irme…mi descanso termino, pero…por favor quédate hasta que acabe todo…¿lo prometes?

-Claro, esta bien.-se levantó y dejó su terminada bebida en la barra, y se aventuró a pasar por ese gran gentío nuevamente y se sentó en su antiguo lugar, junto a Ilia… y ahora que caía en cuentas…¿estaba en zona V.I.P? woa… Ilia realmente se había esmerado… si, definitivamente algo le iba a quitar… vio a su lado y estaba una Ilia con los brazos alzados, como si nada, y se recostó a esperar que salieran los chicos…

Salió nuevamente el pecoso y tomó el micrófono , todo el mundo empezó a gritar : ¡Woooooow!. Y cosas así pues se estaban como empezando a acelerar las personas,¿es que no podían ser normales o algo?.

-¡Aquí están nuevamente…Los Exiliados! ¡Con Dos Secretos!-y como el se fue, entraron los 5 chicos…y cada uno tomó su respectivo lugar. Y Link inmediatamente buscó a Zelda con la mirada y le sonrió de medio lado. Ahí empezó la canción, solo que esta vez Link no traía suéter solo una remera sin mangas, que dejaba a la vista unos brazos con una leve musculatura.

"Un bolígrafo sin tinta,"

"Fue lo que utilicé"

"Cuando te escribí una carta,"

"Que obviamente nunca envié"

"Tantas cosas que no dije,"

"Dos secretos que guardé"

"Uno es que yo si te quiero,"

"Y otro es que no puedo…"

…

Al terminar esa última frase, el rubio le guiñó un ojo a lo que ella le sonrió.

…

"Y no quiero, no quiero, no quiero,"

"No quiero despertar en cinco años"

"Y verme encerrado en ti"

"Perdona que sea tan sincero"

"Perdóname por ser así"

"Pero es que la monogamia"

"Yo nunca la comprendí"

"Perdona que sea tan sincero"

"Perdóname por ser así"

…

Tocaron ellos y era un sonido algo lento pero a la vez cargado de la naturaleza de un rock pesado, la guitarra era lo que más resaltaba.

…

"Un bolígrafo sin tinta,"

"Fue lo que utilicé"

"Cuando te escribí una carta,"

"Que obviamente nunca envié"

"Tantas cosas que no dije,"

"Dos secretos que guardé"

"Uno es que yo si te quiero,"

"Y otro es que no puedo…"

…

"Y no quiero, no quiero, no quiero,"

"No quiero despertar en cinco años"

"Y verme encerrado en ti"

"Perdona que sea tan sincero"

"Perdóname por ser así"

"Pero es que la monogamia"

"Yo nunca la comprendí"

"Perdona que sea tan sincero"

"Perdóname por ser así"

…

Y terminó esa canción, y la gente no cabía en locura… y las miradas de ambos rubios no se apartaban.

-¡Gracias!-dijo por el micrófono Link y continuó-ahora presentaremos ¡Ruleta Rusa!

Y luego empezó ese son pesado con todos los instrumentos bien sincronizados, realmente era rock pesado, y así le gustaba.

…

"Si sientes vértigo al ver,"

"Que tal vez te puedas caer"

"Tranquila yo te aguantaré"

"O al menos eso intentaréee, y es que no see si rescatarte"

…

El seguía viéndola y una que otra vez le regalaba una que otra sonrisa.

…

"Si te tuviera que pintar"

"Dime qué color usar"

"Si tú eres tan irreverente"

"Tú eres alguien diferente"

"Y se siente como SÍ"

"Tuviera enfrente"

"Una aseSÍna delincuente"

"Con celos en mente"

"Y Ganas de matar"

...

Dejó de tocar y tomo el micrófono con algo de violencia.

…

"Ruleta rusa"

"Sálvame a mí"

"Dame una excusa, para sobrevivir"

"Ruleta rusa"

"Matáme a mí, no tengo excusa para sobrevivir"

…

Aflojó mas su agarre con ese micrófono, seguro y se había emocionado un poco.

"Si sientes vértigo al ver"

"¡Que tal vez te puedas caer!"

"Tranquila yo te aguantaré"

"O al menos eso intentaré"

"Y es que no see… si rescatarte"

…

"Ruleta rusa…"

"Sálvame a mí"

"Dame una excusa para sobrevivir"

"Ruleta Rusaa"

"Matáme a mí, no tengo excusa para sobrevivir"

…

-Gracias! Buenas noches!-y se fueron. Zelda se levantó de allí y entre empujones nuevamente salió pero esta vez por la pequeña puerta de ese club… se puso ambas manos en los bolsillos y planeaba irse…

-¡Zelda!

Oh, irse tendría que esperar… la estaban llamando… se volteó y vio Link.

-Oh…Link ¿Qué sucede?-vio que la miró un poco extrañado- se tu nombre porque Ilia lo dijo cuando hablaron… jeje!

-¿Confías en mi?-le preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Nope.-le dijo ella al tiempo que se carcajeaba y el la acompañaba.

-Quédate tranquila-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, le tomó el mentón con su mano derecha y le alzó un poco la cara, luego metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, repito, metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans…

¿Acaso ese chico le… estaba tocando una nalga?

Como reflejo ella puso su mano derecha encima de la de el (Que obviamente seguía en su bolsillo…), pero se dio cuenta que solo le estaba poniendo un papelito en el bolsillo, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más y el se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

-Lo siento…nos volveremos a ver, hasta luego Zelda.

Ellos se separaron algo ruborizados aunque ninguno de los dos lo notó, ella siguió su camino y a lo lejos sintió como la volvía a llamar y le gritaba:

-¡¿Confías en mí?!

-¡Un poco!-le respondió y se fue a su casa.

Todo eso había sido muy loco, no podía evitar no pensar en Link… en su cabello, su voz, sus ojos, todo… suspiró al llegar a su casa e intentó pasar su "según ella" notable sonrojo, y buscó la nota que decía:

"Oye Zel, para mí fue un placer conocerte, me debes 50 rupias del coctel,

ajaja es broma nena, pero aquí te dejo mi número de teléfono -98164289- nos volveremos a ver… así que por los momentos cuídate niña

Link"

Ella se volvió a sonrojar y guardó el número y le respondió:

"Hey! Para mi también fue genial hablar contigo, te lo pagaré luego ;), bueno te espero y tu también cuídate niño

Zelda"

Sí quería volver a verlo… y conocerlo mejor…(N.A: Sonó algo cursi?... Shit…)

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ – cada vez las pongo más pequeñas? XD

Abren la puerta de su habitación sacándola de su gran sueño, en sí, no recordaba lo que había soñado, pero había descansado bastante, prenden la luz de su desordenada habitación, y ella pensó :"Si no me muevo, es capaz de que Mid se vaya…".

-¡Jovencita! ¡Basta de tantas estupideces! ¡Te vas a casa AHORA!

¿Qué rayos? Esa voz no era de Midna…era la voz de su…

-Mmm? Mamá…buenos días-dijo después de bostezar.

-¿Cómo que buenos días? Luego de que te escapaste, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo…

-Richard nunca será mi padre mamá…

-Pues ¡Ahora lo es! Y basta de tantos balbuceos, ¡Vamos a casa! Tu prometido te espera…

-¿Qué? ¿Prometido? Mamá...

-Nada! Vamos levántate

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?-le preguntó fastidiada cambiándose de ropa. Vio que su madre contestaría y la interrumpió- Nah!... déjalo… recuerda que tengo 15 años… aún no me puedo casar…

-Esperaremos a los 18-le interrumpió su mamá.

-Bien…-decía al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, ya vestida-no crees,¿que hasta esa edad podría vivir aquí?

-No…-iba a rechistar, pero al ver lo que la rubia le iba a decir, la mamá la interrumpió- y es mi última palabra Zelda.

-Normal…-respondió con los brazos alzados, a señal de no querer más problemas… aunque problemas era como su apodo, no se iba a quedar así como así…

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Había llegado a esa gran mansión, que no era más que la casa de su madre, y el chulo, porque eso era lo que era ese tipo con su madre, de su padrastro, y al llegar se vio con un chico, que enseguida lo describió como…idiota y raro, le daba un poco de miedo. El chico, era alto, un flaco ahí de leve musculatura, algo pálido, albino sí, peinado de medio lado, de modo que cubría su ojo derecho, el tío tenía aretes, y sus ojos eran negros y profundos, fue incómoda esa presentación pues el chico la miraba por encima del hombro le calculó unos 17 años…

¿osea? ¿Para que era ese compromiso? Ah!, sí, ya lo recordaba era porque el chamo era hijo de un amigo del marido de su mamá…sí…¿era complejo el hecho del porque su madre lo hacía? Nah… E-G-O-Í-S-T-A, el hecho de que ella fuera una especie de marioneta para que su madre no perdiera tan rápido todos sus millones de rupias, por culpa de Richard… pero ¿eso la detendría para ver a Link? Jamás … de que era una Harkinian, ella estaba rompiendo con ese molde, de tanta educación, y amabilidad… ¡NADA! Ella era ella, y más nadie… pero más de una vez la pillaron al intentar escaparse y eso adelantó 2 meses más su boda… ya esto la tenía al borde…

Ya no aguantó más y se escapó en pleno día:

-Zelda cariño, anda, y sal con Ghirahim para que lo conozcas mejor.-le dijo su mamá…

-Claro má…-respondió sin ninguna expresión facial.

El chico la llevó en un auto, lujoso sí, a un centro comercial, llamado "Los Ángeles de Hyrule" bastante grande… y caro! Pasearon, y fue más caprichosa y malcriada que nunca, todo le molestaba…hasta que alguien le dirigiera una mirada era un insulto para ella…

-Oye Ghira…-le dijo mirándole de un modo que el albino se quedó en shock, ahorita hacía berrinches delante de un gentío por querer un teclado de 40.000 rupias, y ahora le ¿coqueteaba? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica?

-¿Sí Zelda?

-Necesito ir al baño…¿me esperas aquí?-le guiñó un ojo.

-Claro-le dijo algo ido.

Gracias a Hylia que los baños quedaban cerca de la salida… entró y se asomó para ver que no habían moros en la costa y se fue corriendo de ahí, marcó el número de teléfono de Link y aún corriendo le llamó…

-Hola Zel-le dijo el chico con notable alegría en su voz.

-¡Link!-decía la chica aún corriendo, estaba por el centro de la ciudad y no quería parar, se sentía perseguida…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo? Suenas rara…-le dijo el algo preocupado por el tono de la princesa.

-¿Dónde estás?¿sigues en la ciudad?-exhaló la ojiazul aún en esa imaginaria carrera, que hacía que la vieran raro.

-Sip, calle marrón, en el único café que hay en esta calle, jeje.-se rió el chico al otro lado de la línea.

-Voy para allá-con suerte y un poco más esas 2 manzanas las pasaría rápido.

Era irónico que no había sacado tiempo para contactar a sus amigas y a ese desconocido lo buscaba, solo para hablar con el.

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

Sonó la tosca campanilla al ella abrir esa puerta, y todos le miraron…se odió en ese instante, en el que todos posaron su mirada en ella, pero quería ser tragada cuando sintió la profunda mirada de "su futuro regalo navideño", dio un rápido vistazo al lugar y era bastante cálido el ambiente, y olía a café y a chocolate caliente, las paredes estaban siendo adornadas por lajas, dándole un toque más rustico, pero agradable. Buscó con la mirada a su "regalo" y lo vio sentado en una mesa para dos, mirándola con una media sonrisa, esa media sonrisa que hizo que se ruborizara un poco.

-Hola…-le dijo tímidamente al llegar y un poco roja por la corrida y por estar frente al chico.

-Zel… es un placer volver a verte… y dime…¿Por qué tanto ajetreo?

Ella puso una mueca de asco y dolor.

-Te voy a relatar mi vida en pocas palabras…

-Bien…

-Nací en un hogar, y mis padres tenían muchos problemas… yo a los 13, ellos deciden separarse, osea, divorcio, mi mamá me arrastra con ella, a los 14 escapo de casa, al ver que se casa con un tipo, que es un vago de mierda, que lo que hace es quitarle las rupias, escapo y me voy a un apartamento, que gracias al padre de Ilia, conseguí, y ahí estuve instalada 1 año…mi madre no quiso buscarme en todo ese tiempo, y fue hace meses a mi departamento y me llevó a la mansión y ahora se supone que debo casarme con un chamo ahí, porque el millonario y mi mamá le encantan las rupias… y pues… esa es mi historia…-le dijo viéndolo fija y seriamente.

Ese intercambio de miradas pudo haber sido la chispa suficiente, porque con un toque de vinilo, todo podía explotar… una mirada seria, y la otra enojada.

-Entiendo… -dijo tratando de digerir lo recién masticado.

Ella suspiró cansada, y algo triste.

-Por eso no te hablé en todo este tiempo…-le confesó cabizbaja- pero no importa, dime ¿y la banda? ¿No deberían estar de gira?

-No, jeje, estamos en vacaciones, y vacaciones para nosotros significa

componer nuevos temas y tonadas.

-Vaya, eso es maravilloso, ¿sabes quisiera…-

-¡Conque aquí estabas! Me hiciste correr, menuda tonta.-sí era Ghirahim quien había armado un ¿escándalo?...-Ya verás… se van a enterar tus padres pequeña Zel…-le agregó con una sonrisa cínica, sí, el conocía la última amenaza con la cual la habían sentenciado "No vas a salir, hasta el día de tu matrimonio" las palabras de su madre se cumplían, y la atacaba por ahí porque sabía como ella amaba, y ama la libertad.

-Me vale lo que hagas-le dijo sin voltear a verlo.-Link, lamento todo… debo irme… quizá y nos veamos luego…o nunca-murmuró mientras se iba con su prometido…

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

1 mes había pasado sin ver más a su regalo, y quería otra escapada, y ahí estaba en la ventana cuando la puerta de su habitación es abierta, y deja ver a su madre, la que le arrebata el teléfono y ve en todos los registros de llamadas un tal Link, y en los mensajes cosas como me esperas en la calle tal, o si me vienes a buscar, ahí su madre explotó de ira, y le envió un texto que mas o menos decía lo siguiente…

"No quiero saber más de ti, piérdete estorbo

Att: Zelda"

Y le amenazó una última vez diciéndole:

-Ya basta niña, me das este sucio teléfono, y aquí te vas a quedar.

…

Sí… y orgullosamente se quedaría ahí, no le importaba nada, quería mandar todo a la mierda, pero que se llamaba Zelda, nunca la iban a retener toda la vida…

**Fin…**


End file.
